War/ Morale
In times of turmoil or desperate need, war can break out at any time. Feuds between two or more nations can rise; territorial issues can flare-- causing widespread panic and chaos to ensue. In such instances, it is important to note that keeping track of war is hard enough, but predicting the outcome of a winner is a greater challenge without something to help keep track of whomever comes close to winning or losing. The Concept of War The way how war works is that one character must make an Attack action against another character's nation or group to get their attention. After that dispute has been recognized, both side enter a battle with each other over an event that had happened that one side did not agree on or over territory. All Attack actions after that can be against the nations, the character's followers or belongings, or even the characters themselves. Disputing war over an unlikely event tends to be small-scale. The victor usually takes over a small portion of the other character's nation as a consequence to the event. These battles are not usually bloody. Disputing war over territory varies greatly. The victor could possibly take total control over the other character's nation or territory, causing the losing side to flee to another location and start anew. Sometimes these battles have a bloody outcome, and characters have the potential to be killed as well. Morale/ Morale Points Morale is a system in which wars are kept track of. After one side makes their first Attack action, both sides gain a certain number of Morale Points, depending on the situation. *If the war is about a specific event, both sides star with 2 Morale Points. *If the war is about territory, both sides start with 5 Morale Points. When one side spends an Attack action and the action succeeds, the affected side loses 1 Morale Point and the attacker gains 1 Morale Point, and vice versa. However, if one side makes an Attack action and it fails, neither side gains or loses a Morale Point. When one side gains all or is at least 1 Point away from reaching the maximum amount of Morale Points, that side can use the Conquer action to take control or parts or all of the opposing nation; however, if the opposing nation can still fight back, or has 2 or more Morale Points, the side that used the Conquer action must convert that action into an Attack action. Sometimes a third or fourth nation may be involved in the war. The maximum number of nations that can be involved in a war at once must not exceed four. In this case, all nations involved gains the initial amount of Morale Points (as determined above), and is executed in the same fashion. Sometimes, one nation may conquer all losing nations, or two nations may form an alliance with each other and team up on a nation. Success/ Failure Spending PP alone to make attacks against nations is not the only thing that determines a successful hit. The power level of a Nation also has a strong influence on attacks. If the attacking nation has a higher power level than the one that it is challenging, the attacking nation is granted a successful hit, and acquires a morale point, explained in the section above. However, if the attacking nation has a lower power level than the one it is challenging, it constitutes as a failure. Alliances and Aid actions affects the overall outcome of attack actions greatly. the more nations you ally with, the stronger your attacks become. Each nation you ally with and each Aid action used on your nation grants you a +1 combat bonus to your attack action against nations exclusively. This bonus does not affect attacks against individual duels (or character vs. character battles). If both nations have equal power levels, the success is dependent on whichever nation has the highest number of Paragon or Epic populaces (Whichever one applies to your nation). If that does not work, then the battle will come to a stalemate (or an unconclusive end). Forming Alliances It is possible to form an alliance with two nations if one nation in particular seems tough. The more allies a nation has usually doesn't predict a better outcome, but it does signify that the nation has backup when it is needed. Alliances can be easily formed and/ or broken by certain actions or events. This must be announced on the IC Thread so that the other player(s) know that you want to form an alliance. No PP is needed to form an alliance. Back Category:Basics Category:Rules